Operation: SS GAY, or SLASH SLASH GOT ABBY YOWLIN'
by Annie Dolnar
Summary: Wally is trying to find a way to tell Kuki how much he loves her. Meanwhile, Abby overhears something that could cause upset through the entire team. Hoagie just wants everyone to be cool, and not act like idiots. Wally/Kuki, Abby/Hoagie, mentions of Wally/Hoagie.


**I wrote this in early High School(so, 7 or 8 years ago). I've been looking for it forever, finally found it tonight! Fixed it up(it was a lot shorter) and now I'm finally posting it here!**

"You're gonna have to tell her eventually. You've been in love with her for like… forever."

Wally paced back and forth nervously in Hoagie's room. "How am I gonna tell her?" he lamented. "Where am I gonna get up the courage for it?"

Hoagie sighed and looked up from the gadget he was tinkering. "I dunno. Practice in front of a mirror or something?"

Wally groaned, pulling at his already messy hair. "Tried that! It just- I can't tell how she'd react for real, you know?"

Hoagie went back to tinkering for a minute, listening to Wally pace and ramble about how amazing Kuki was. He'd heard it all about a thousand times. From both sides, actually. Kuki lamented about Wally, too, but the rest of the team had agreed it was best to let them come together on their own.

An idea came to him, and he sighed. "I'm gonna regret this. What if you practice with me? I know how Kuki would react; I can give you an honest show."

Wally blushed. "Do you think it would really help? It just sounds kinda… Stupid."

Hoagie rolled his eyes. "Just try it."

Wally took a deep breath and stood up straight, trying to be tall. "Ok, Numbuh 2. I'm ready."

Hoagie nodded.

Wally cleared his throat.  
"K-Kuki?"

"Yeees, Wally?" Hoagie sang, batting his eyelashes.

It was then that the voices, echoing from a crack in the door, prompted a curious Abigail(who happened to be passing by) to eavesdrop. She shouldn't, she knew, but she'd never heard Hoagie's voice go so high-pitched, and now she was curious.

"What brings you to my rainbow monkey palace?" he giggled.

 _Rainbow monkey …palace?,_ thought Abby, confused. She didn't see Wally rolling his eyes.

He cleared his throat again. "Erm, I've got something I've wanted to tell you for, erm, a really long time…"

"Yeeees?" Hoagie sang with girlish delight.

"Y'see, I… Erm, I really like you."

She could hear Hoagie dancing from the creaking floor of the tree house.

"Really, Wally? You really do?"

"Y-yeah."

"Wally, I really like you too!"

"Really?" Wally seemed surprised. "You… like me? Like… how?"

"Like I want to kiss you," Hoagie giggled. "Every day, forever."

Wally blushed, glaring at Hoagie. "Ooook… Er… Do you wanna go out, then?"

"Yes! And we have to tell everyone! They'll be so happy!"

Hoagie batted his eyelashes again.

Abby backed away from the door, not sure what to think. She had always thought Wally liked Kuki, and as for Hoagie, well… Hadn't they even discussed this together? Why had he kept this a secret from her? It must have hurt him, to think Wally wanted to be with Kuki, if he actually wanted to be with Hoagie…

She made her way down the hall, a confused frown etched on her face. It didn't make sense, but… But if that was who they are, she should accept it.

She was starting to feel rather guilty, really. All those times she'd accused them both of being perverts, when really they'd had no interest in that behavior(at least towards her or Kuki) at all.

Back in Hoagie's room, Wally was shaking his head, feeling somewhat nauseated.

"Nope. Nope, too weird. Way too weird."

Hoagie shivered. "I never want hear those giggles out of my mouth again. I mean…"

"Let's just never mention this again."

"Deal, but you still have to tell her. Dude, just… It's really not that big a deal, ok?"

"Right. Not a big deal. Got it."

Hoagie chuckled. "Good luck, Numbuh 4."

 **Next up: Abby throws a Coming Out (Surprise)Party!**

 **Note: In High School, I was conservative and anti-gay. I was not always... nice. I tried to pry most of that out of the original to make this both humorous and kind, but at times it may sound like I'm stereotyping the LGBT community or making them seem "wrong" in some way.**

 **The truth is, you are who you are. Abby knows these boys very well; she ought to talk to them about what she overheard, but instead she makes assumptions and is about to act on them, as people often do. The point of this story is not to say that gay=bad, the point of this story is not to label others. For all Abby knows, they could be bisexual, pansexual, or polyamorous. And she's about to learn- the hard way- what the consequences of wrong assumptions are.**


End file.
